


С ним не соскучишься

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, by Venee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя считает Артура серой мышью. Но мышь оказывается дивной затейницей, о чем Имс догадывается слишком поздно.<br/>Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	С ним не соскучишься

**Author's Note:**

> написано Власть несбывшегося
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения: мат

Имсу скучно.

Имс сидит за своим столом. Или лежит – так будет точнее. В новом эргономичном офисном кресле футуристических очертаний можно извернуться как угодно, и все равно будет удобно. Имс зацепился носком ботинка за ножку стола, дрыгает ногой и катается в кресле: туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Во рту у него обгрызенная старая игральная фишка, без которой ему не думается и не работается, на пластиковой столешнице перед ним - гора бумаг и фотографий, ладони расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках, словом, комфортнее не придумаешь. Сам себе он напоминает сейчас окончательно зажравшегося котяру, который обленился до такой степени, что даже возящаяся под носом серая мышь не вызывает никакого воодушевления.

Кстати, мышь действительно неутомимо возится с самого утра, безостановочно мелькая перед глазами, от чего у Имса иногда случаются легкие приступы тошноты. Да, гораздо приятнее думать, что подташнивает его от постоянного мельтешения за соседним столом, а вовсе не потому, что они с Юсуфом слегка перебрали накануне. А что? Бывает со всеми. В этот момент мышь бросает на Имса красноречивый взгляд, и он поправляется: нет, не со всеми. Случаются и исключения. Одно такое как раз перед ним – безупречная, серая-серая мышь, дубовая и прямолинейная как шпала. Имс пожимает плечами и хмыкает почти что про себя, однако тут же снова ловит на себе быстрый и короткий взгляд, хлесткий, как удар кнутом.

Ладно, если честно, Имс придирается. Ему даже не особенно хочется обдумывать – почему. Да просто потому, что мышь - упс! - то есть, Артур – зануда, каких еще поискать. Конечно, он никакая не серая мышь, а очень даже интересный молодой мужик, и Имс, было дело, даже заинтересовался поначалу, но…  
Но, черт подери, Артур такой правильный, такой предсказуемый, такой контрол-фрик, что сводит зубы от скуки. Он живет по линейке, налево-направо, раз-два-три, встал, умылся, поработал, поужинал, лег спать. Даже в таком непредсказуемом бизнесе, как у них, Артур пытается все просчитать, все предусмотреть, все организовать. Поэтому он гениальный координатор, и поэтому он безнадежен во всех остальных отношениях.

Имс прекращает кататься на стуле и возвращается к работе, зарываясь в кипы распечаток. Он думает, что Артуру неплохо было бы расслабиться, отпустить себя, позволить себе хотя бы чуточку поплыть по течению и дать жизни себя порадовать, но в то же время Имсу даже в голову не приходит подкинуть Артуру такой совет – совершенно бесполезный. Во-первых, Имс не любит раздавать советы бесплатно, во-вторых, у Артура по-любому не хватит фантазии, чтобы этому совету последовать. А в третьих, Артур как всегда решит, что Имс издевается.

Что, между прочим, не так уж далеко от истины.

Потому что одна из двух вещей, которые на самом деле нравятся Имсу в Артуре - это то, как тот реагирует на комментарии и подколки. Если бы мог, Имс изводил бы Артура ежечасно, ежеминутно, но в присутствии остальных он держит себя в руках. То, как Артур бледнеет, когда Имс делает замечания, как Артур краснеет, когда Имс отпускает комплименты, как ярится, когда Имс строит ему рожицы – это все должно быть для него одного, а не для всех. Умора, да и только! И Имс сочувственно кивает и улыбается, каждый раз, когда Артур пытается отплатить ему той же монетой – мол, ну-ну, попробуй, может, когда-нибудь получится. Давай, удиви меня. Нет? Ну что же ты!

Имс абсолютно уверен, что ничего подобного никогда не случится.

Артур снова неодобрительно косится на него, и Имс закрывает глаза ладонью, только что головой не качает – господи, ну надо же уродиться такой скучной дубиной!

Ужасно.

***

Они опять работают на Сайто. Нынче это хороший тон: Сайто платит столько, что вроде как неудобно даже отказываться, не поймут.

У него снова очередной конкурент, а у Кобба снова очередной грандиозный замысел, в котором они все должны принимать участие. У Ариадны каникулы, у Юсуфа – еще один ребенок на подходе, у Имса – слишком засушливое кенийское лето, поэтому он не прочь провести пару месяцев в Нью-Йорке. Имс любит разнообразие.

А Артур любит контроль и порядок, поэтому он снова координатор, и снова ест всем мозг.

Сайто – вождь. Его дело придумать проблему и дать денег на ее решение. Еще к его обязанностям относится произнесение воодушевляющих речей, что он и делает с краткостью и доходчивостью настоящего самурая.

Речь заканчивается призывом вытряхнуть из будущей жертвы всех демонов, чтобы их систематизировать и запихнуть обратно уже в нужной комплектации.

Артур что-то строчит в своем молескине. Как Имс не пытается, рассмотреть, что именно, не удается.

\- Подсчитываешь своих демонов, детка? – спрашивает Имс шепотом, протягивает руку, цепляя пальцем эластичную ленту на обложке блокнота. 

Лента срывается с пальца и с громким щелчком шлепается о кожаную поверхность.

Артур вздрагивает и роняет молескин, Сайто замолкает на полуслове, Кобб не замечает вообще ничего, а Имс почему-то не может отвести глаз от рта Артура: тот сжимает губы так, что дрожит подбородок.

Точно ненормальный, изумляется Имс, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

Хотя какие там могут быть демоны у Артура? Четкого, как линейка, правильного как белый лист Артура? Разве что демон занудства, да и тот уже наверняка сдох от скуки.

***

Вторая вещь, которая нравится Имсу в Артуре – это его ноги. У Артура длинные, впечатляющие ноги, и очень похоже, что Артур тоже в курсе. На нем всегда великолепного кроя брюки, узкие настолько, насколько может себе позволить человек серьезной профессии с идеальными ногами. Хотя и тут сказывается полное отсутствие фантазии – в любой момент времени Артур одет как модель на картинке, демонстрирующей мужскую одежду экстра-класса. Имс примерно представляет себе, как Артур это проделывает: является в магазин, тычет пальцем в журнальную страницу и через полчаса удаляется полностью удовлетворенный. Имс ни капельки бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что в шкафу у Артура хранится схема – что и с чем носить, и в какой день недели. 

Тоска.

А вот у Имса с воображением все в порядке, так что, когда Артур снимает пиджак и закатывает рукава на рубашке, открывая сухие длинные кисти, Имс всегда позволяет себе отвлечься от работы и насладиться созерцанием. 

Артур разбирает PASIV. Бог знает, зачем это надо, но зато он полностью поглощен своим занятием, а Имс поглощен тем, как натягивается тонкая ткань рубашки на артуровых плечах. Воображение Имса быстро рисует картинку, где никакой рубашки нет и в помине, и взгляду доступна тонкая талия, выступающие лопатки и дорожка позвоночника. На этом месте Имс сам себе командует «стоп», потому что он вроде как в офисе, и его воображение, в этот момент - рабочий ресурс, должно сейчас заниматься совсем другими вещами. Тем более, что это все равно бесполезная трата времени – нет никаких сомнений, что Артур в качестве объекта сексуального интереса Имса тотально бесперспективен. Даже учитывая весьма привлекательную внешность Артура, все эти аппетитно обтягивающие зад штаны, подчеркивающие талию жилетки и манеру поддергивать манжеты так, будто это рукава кимоно, явно спертую у какой-нибудь гейши на одной из вечеринок у Сайто, несмотря на все это Имс не готов ввязываться в мероприятие, которое, вот сто пятьдесят процентов, окажется самым занудным трахом столетия.

Это если Артур вообще поймет, что его снимают. Имс вовсе не уверен, что Артур когда-либо имел секс с мужчинами. 

Да иногда Имс сомневается, что Артур вообще спал хоть с кем-нибудь!

\- Имс, тебе что-то нужно?

Имс чуть не падает со стула от неожиданности. Коварное эргономичное кресло откатывается от стола к стене, Имс чувствительно прикладывается затылком.

\- Что, снова унесло волнами буйного воображения в неведомые дали? – осведомляется Артур.  
\- Не завидуй, пупсик, - бурчит Имс, подкатывая на кресле обратно к столу. – Что ж поделать, если боженька на наградил тебя фантазией. Кстати, могу поделиться.

Чертовски хочется растереть затылок ладонью, но он выдерживает характер. Артур смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Потом, после паузы, отпустив глаза и закрывшись от Имса ресницами, отвечает:

\- Поделиться фантазиями? Я подумаю над твоим предложением, мистер Имс, спасибо, - и отворачивается.

И Имс думает о том, что, оказывается, у Артура не только ноги длинные, но и ресницы, и как же это он раньше не замечал?

Это неожиданно досадно и раздражает.  
***

Артур не показывается в офисе несколько дней. Кобб мельком роняет, что координатор уехал по делу, и, понятное дело, Имс не лезет с расспросами. Честно говоря, ему наплевать, где и за каким хреном шляется Артур – у Имса куча собственных дел. Их объект ни с того, ни с сего вдруг демонстрирует подозрительное, вроде бы ни на чем не основанное беспокойство, и слежка требует от Имса гораздо большей концентрации. Ему приходится много торчать на улице, поэтому он все чаще между делом поминает Артура недобрым словом: пока тот шастает невесть где, Имса некому заменить. Рассчитывать в этом деле на Юсуфа смешно – Юсуф способен потеряться на прямом отрезке в две сотни футов от ближайшей кофейни до офиса. Мысль об Ариадне возникает в голове и тут же прячется, испуганно пискнув, ну а Кобб… ммм… есть Кобб, и этим все сказано.

Поэтому когда на пятый день Имс приходит на работу и видит за столом Артура знакомую прямую спину, по причине жаркого летнего утра уже без пиджака, он на самом деле рад. Да и вообще, Имсу теперь совершенно очевидно, что в отсутствии Артура было что-то неуместное. Координатор обязан торчать в офисе. Чтобы координировать, или что-там еще он делает.

Настроение у Имса немедленно повышается. Он танцующей походкой приближается к Артуру, и, наклонившись над ним, мурлычет прямо в ухо:

\- Пу-упсик, я скучал! – отмечая краем глаза, как немедленно вспыхивает румянцем та часть ушной раковины, где дыхание Имса касается кожи. – Где тебя носило все это время?

У Артура неожиданно очаровательная манера вспыхивать, не то, чтобы Имс не замечал этого раньше, но до этого ему всегда казалось, что Артур краснеет от злости.

Впрочем, с чего Имс решил, что сейчас Артур не злится?

Артур наклоняется над столом еще ниже. На самом деле, кроме уха и затылка ничего больше не видно, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, Имсу пришлось бы лечь спиной на стол. 

\- Неужели не нашлось других развлечений? – произносит Артур так тихо, что Имсу приходится склониться еще ниже. 

Он уже практически лежит у Артура на плече, окутанный терпким и горьким ароматом его одеколона, и где-то на грани ощущений в этом запахе Имс слышит другую ноту, влекущую, чуть мускусную, жарко-оранжевую, почему-то вдруг ассоциирующуюся у Имса не с прямоугольным Нью-Йорком, пропахшим бензином, деньгами и дорогим парфюмом, а с пустыней, нагретым на солнце металлом, гортанными вскриками и резкими порывами звонкого ветра.

А еще есть в этом запахе что-то другое, что-то очень знакомое, но оно скользит по краю сознания, дразнит и не дается, и Имс досадливо морщится, не в силах определить, что же это такое. Наверное, именно поэтому голос его звучит глуше и более хрипло, когда он шепчет, да, шепчет в ответ:

\- Ты – мое любимое развлечение, пупсик. Разве ты не догадывался раньше, Артур, дорогой мой?

То ли Имс чересчур пережал с драмой, то ли Артур слегка подрастерял концентрацию во время поездки, но только Артур дергается так сильно, пытаясь увернуться, что задевает локтем свою сумку, которая тут же шмякается на пол, и все содержимое вываливается на пол прямо у ног Имса.

***

Не заметить их нельзя. Широкие, все пробитые тускло отсвечивающими в флуоресцентном свете дневных ламп металлическими клепками, матово-черные, кожаные, с мощными пряжками – они выглядят как бутафория, как какой-нибудь предмет современного концептуального искусства, как модный аксессуар, дорогая игрушка. Да, они выглядят дорого, очень дорого, Имс давным-давно научился определять ценность предметов с первого взгляда, и он голову готов прозакладывать за то, что эти штучки обошлись своему владельцу весьма недешево.

И хотя они выглядят совсем не так, как их стандартные прототипы, никак не похоже, чтобы они выполняли только декоративную функцию: они сцеплены между собой массивной стальной цепью, а язычки пряжек длинные и загнутые, явно для того, чтобы исключить всякую возможность случайного расстегивания.

Всю эту картину Имс охватывает глазами за долю секунды, и она намертво впечатывается ему в сетчатку. 

\- Нару-учники? – тянет Имс, и ему самому кажется, что его голос звучит откуда-то со стороны. – Арти!.. Нет, серьезно, кожаные наручники?

Ну и игрушечки у Артура! Имс даже слабодушно верит в течение двух секунд, что у него галлюцинации.

Но реальность, как всегда, оказывается почище глюков.

И время вдруг начинает нестись вскачь, как вытянутый плеткой жеребец. Артур валится на колени, будто стараясь закрыть собой все, что вывалилось из сумки и, конечно, первым делом хватает наручники, прижимает их к своему животу и чуть не сворачивается на манер ежа.

\- Арти, - начинает Имс, но Артур обрывает его:  
\- Отвали, Имс!

Имс знает, когда надо сдать назад. Поэтому он только кивает, плевать, что Артур кивка этого никак не может видеть, и ретируется за свой стол, где тут же устраивает чудесную инсталляцию из кипы бумаги, очень похожую на Эверест и такую же белую.

За бумажным эверестом отлично прятаться, а также вести скрытое наблюдение. 

Имс очень внимательно наблюдает, как Артур судорожно сгребает все, что вывалилось, обратно в сумку, застегивает ее на все молнии и липучки, и к тому же задвигает под стол так, чтобы все время прикасаться голенью. Интересно, он что, думает, что Имс бросится рыбкой под стол, чтобы вырвать сумку с боем?

Какой смысл? Кажется, Имс уже увидел все, что мог. И что не мог – тоже увидел.

Охренеть, просто охренеть! В голове у Имса роятся версии: Артур подсунули компромат, Артуру подменили сумку в поездке, Артура самого подменили в поездке, а тут, перед Имсом теперь клон.

Чужой разум, ау, иду на контакт!

Имс чувствует себя совершенно охуевшим. Имс чувствует себя как кот, который следил за скучной серой мышью, а мышь вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, внезапно, загадочным магическим образом, нагло и ничего не стесняясь, прямо у него на глазах превратилась в райскую птичку убойной расцветки.

Периодически поправляя эверест на столе, добавляя там и сям по листочку, чтобы не разъезжался, Имс весь день продолжает следить за Артуром. 

За весь день Артур ухитряется ни разу не взглянуть на Имса, избегая его с поразительной ловкостью и изобретательностью.  
К вечеру Имс понимает, что – все. Он попал. И Артур тоже попал, потому что Имс теперь не отстанет. Ну как можно? Имс помнит банальную народную мудрость насчет кошки, которую сгубило любопытство, но когда это он бежал от опасности? Как же, не дождетесь!

Когда Артур в конце дня проходит мимо него, все так же уставившись куда угодно, только чтобы не встретиться взглядом, и за ним захлопывается дверь, а сквозняк напоследок приносит остаточный шлейф запахов, Имс наконец соображает, чем же еще пахнет от Артура.

Артур источает самый любимый аромат Имса, тот, перед которым он никогда не мог устоять. От Артура пахнет тайной, и вопрос, вступать или не вступать в игру, даже не стоит на повестке дня.

С райской птичкой играть гораздо забавнее, чем с серой мышкой.

***

Имс шпионит за Артуром всю следующую неделю. Артур делает вид, что ничего не замечает, но обмануть Имса у него не получается: Имс, которого все это нагромождение странностей задело за живое, включается на полную мощность. Пожалуй, он даже объекты извлечений не выслеживает так тщательно, как сейчас Артура. Имс смотрит во все глаза и держит ушки на макушке, подмечая все-все-все.

И надо сказать, что ситуация ни фига не становится яснее. На следующий день после обнаружения наручников Имс замечает у Артура на запястьях следы. Происхождение следов ни разу не загадка, тут не надо быть супер-мозгом, чтобы связать воедино кожаные браслеты специфического вида и бледнеющие полоски, которые на смуглой коже Артура особенно заметны. Имс не может оторваться от этих следов, и в конце концов Артур это замечает, потому что отворачивает манжеты обратно, да к тому же еще и начинает нервно тянуть их ниже, безуспешно стараясь закрыть костяшки.

Через пару-тройку дней полоски на руках пропадают, но Артур становится все нервознее и нервознее. Проходя мимо Имса, он так низко опускает голову, что кажется, что Артур всерьез рассчитывает найти под ногами горсть бриллиантов. Ну или, как минимум, потерянную чековую книжку Сайто с подписанными страницами. Когда вся команда собирается для совместного обсуждения дела, Артур садится как можно дальше от Имса, да еще так, чтобы находится вне зоны видимости. На подколки Имса он теперь никак не реагирует, сохраняя полное молчание, и Имс слегка злится, потому что никто не любит, когда его выставляют идиотом.

Правда, это компенсируется тем, что теперь, когда Имс подгадывает момент и ухитряется оказаться рядом с Артуром, тот немедленно розовеет и чуть ли не покрывается испариной. Имс готов поклясться, что вчера Артур едва не схлопотал нервный срыв: он как раз сидел с Коббом над макетом, склеенным Ариадной, а Имс, приложив все усилия, чтобы двигаться максимально бесшумно, подошел и положил Артуру руку на плечо.

Тогда Артур вздрогнул так, что даже Кобб удивился. 

Самое интересное, что Имсу потом пришлось еще и оправдываться.

***

К концу недели Имс честно признается сам себе, что изводить Артура стало еще приятнее. Мягко говоря.

А если без эвфемизмов и экивоков, то Имс конкретно подсел. Для него теперь каждый день в офисе как доза, и дело уже дошло до того, что Юсуф интересуется, не мучается ли Имс бессоницей, так рано Имс теперь приходит на работу.

У Имса в бэкграунде – степень по психологии, неважно, что он никогда в жизни не работал по профилю. Ну, по крайней мере, легально не работал, применяя профессиональные знания совсем в других областях. Поэтому для Имса совершенно очевидно, что у него уже развилась нездоровая фиксация на Артура, но он даже и не собирается останавливаться.

Имс считает, и не без оснований, что он уже в паре дюймов от разгадки странного поведения Артура, и у него уже холодеют кончики пальцев от нарастающего азарта.

А на седьмой день случается скандал.  
***

\- … и все, что я мог сделать, было – просто наблюдать с набережной, как он забрался в вертолет и улетел в неизвестном направлении, - вздыхает Имс.   
\- Ты не попытался выяснить, куда он направляется? – спрашивает Кобб.  
\- Обижаешь, - откликается Имс с невеселой улыбкой. – Но там было слишком много народу, все, что мне удалось узнать, что он летит куда-то в округ Коламбия. Сам понимаешь, никто не дал мне рассматривать путевой лист столько, сколько мне хотелось.

Кобб кивает, потирая лоб. Ситуация очень неприятная: Имс потерял объект. Имс злится, хотя виноватым себя ничуть не чувствует – когда следишь за кем-либо в одиночку, такие истории практически неизбежны. С другой стороны, согласно собранной ими информации, у объекта нет никаких личных или деловых интересов в той части страны, так что непонятно, что побудило его внезапно, в середине рабочей недели, ринутся невесть куда.

Это тем более неприятно, что под угрозой оказывается весь их стройный план по извлечению, кропотливо разрабатываемый последние недели.

\- Что ж, похоже, нам потребуется помощь Сайто, - опять вздыхает Кобб и удаляется в свой кабинет. 

Кобб предпочитает беседовать с Сайто без свидетелей, что, на взгляд Имса, выглядит слегка по-идиотски, но кто без слабостей?

Ариадна корчит Имсу сочувствующую гримасу, Юсуф хлопает его по плечу. Они тоже возвращаются к своим рабочим местам: пропавший объект не в их компетенции, никакой помощи оказать они не могут, так что всем будет лучше, если каждый займется своим непосредственным делом.

Имсу очень сильно хочется курить. В носу чешется, гортань требует колкой дымной горечи. Имс охлопывает карманы в поисках пачки сигарет и зажигалки. Сейчас он выйдет на лестничную клетку, присядет на грязный подоконник у заляпанного краской окна и сделает затяжку. Зубы практически сводит от этой мысли, блядь, где же эти гребаные сигареты?

\- Поверить не могу, что ты потерял объект! 

Имс вздрагивает. Артур, который до этого в течение всего разговора молча сидел на стуле, теперь стоит вплотную к Имсу, чуть ли не вжимаясь носом Имсу в нос и шипит так, что любая гремучая змея должна немедленно отравиться от зависти.

\- Да ну? – немедленно ощетинивается Имс.  
\- Поразительная безответственность! 

О, да это настоящий наезд!

\- А не пошел бы ты нахуй, пупсик? – вежливо предлагает Имс.

Артур смотрит на Имса исподлобья, руки в карманах, ткань натягивается, и Имс отчетливо видит, как Артур сжимает кулаки. 

Да что ж он так завелся? Спору нет, история вышла нехорошая, но не сказать, чтобы неисправимая. Просто теперь все затянется чуть дольше, и придется быть осторожнее…

\- Самодовольный индюк, - если бы Артур был хотя бы на шаг дальше, Имс уже ничего бы не расслышал.

Вот как. Очень хорошо. Имс оглядывается по сторонам – Кобб так и не появился, Ариадна и Юсуф что-то обсуждают в дальнем конце офиса, их почти не видно за стендом, на котором Артур развешивает фотографии и схемы.

Имс протягивает руку, аккуратно берет Артура за галстук, наверняка какой-нибудь Диор или Гуччи, и дергает прямо на себя. Напряжение и злость трансформируются в нем в черную ярость, тихую и бешеную, и уже плевать, на ком ее выместить. 

Имс считает, что Артур подходит для этого как можно лучше.

\- На твоем месте я бы заткнулся и рта бы не раскрывал, умник! – очень внятно произносит Имс, практически касаясь губами рта Артура. – А то ведь я очень быстро припомню, кто проебал информацию, что объект владеет вертолетом, а? Что-то не находил я никаких сведений об этом в твоих бесконечных бумажках!

Артур молчит, только тяжело дышит, и каждый вздох и выдох толчком отдаются у Имса в висках.

Он отталкивает Артура от себя в сторону и выходит, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Курить.

А потом он пойдет домой, выпьет виски, потому что его все еще трясет от сырой дождливой погоды, и будет весь вечер смотреть спортивный канал, забив на все и вся.

***

Дождь льет как из ведра. С обеда температура ощутимо упала вниз, и Имс вынужден даже подкрутить регулятор температуры на батарее. Уже давно стемнело, двенадцатый час, Имс лениво думает, что пора бы выключить телевизор и двигать в постель. 

Сегодняшний день почему-то вымотал его ужасно, совершенно не хочется шевелиться, и пять метров от дивана до кровати кажутся почти непреодолимыми.

И, конечно, именно в этот момент кто-то стучит в дверь. 

Хотя вариантов, кто это может быть, не особенно много – считанные люди в курсе, что Имс держит в Нью-Йорке эту крошечную квартирку, и еще меньше знают настоящий адрес.

И отчего-то Имс уверен, что это не Кобб и не Юсуф. И уж точно не Ариадна.

Имс разглядывает Артура в глазок. Тот терпеливо ждет под дверью, нахохлившись, ткань плаща на плечах мокрая, похоже, что Артур шел пешком и без зонта.

Имс тяжело вздыхает. Какого хера Артура принесло на ночь глядя? Какого хера его вообще принесло? Если бы случилось что-то срочное, он уже давно бы вызванивал Имса по всем известным телеофнам.

Открывать дверь не хочется категорически. Там, на лестничной клетке, Артур поднимает голову и, кажется, смотрит прямо в упор, так, как будто между ним и Имсом нет никакой преграды в виде двери и двух линз глазка.

Имс открывает дверь и даже не думает отодвигаться. Если Артуру что-то нужно, он может сказать об этом и здесь. После того, как они расстались несколько часов назад, у Имса вообще нет ни малейшего желания общаться с координатором.

Артур все так же стоит напротив, не говоря ни слова, и только сопит, будто за ним гнались. Ну и хули ему тут надо?

Где-то внизу хлопает дверь, и странная тишина разбивается на многие осколки: слышно, как в квартире напротив, где живет глухая старуха-божий одуванчик, вопит телевизор, где-то плачет младенец, а капли дождя барабанят по внешнему жестяному подоконнику незакрытого слухового окна.

\- Пустишь? – глухо спрашивает Артур.

Имс опять вздыхает. Вот что ж сегодня день-то так не задался? 

\- Ну заходи, - бурчит он, отодвигаясь в сторону, и хмуро наблюдает, как Артур стягивает с себя плащ, аккуратно вешает его на вешалку.

В гостиной Имс останавливается ровно в центре. На экране все так же бегают красно-белые и синие фигурки – Манчестер Юнайтед никак не хочет уступить Арсеналу, и в отсутствие Имса ухитряется сравнять счет. Комментатор заливается соловьем на грани слышимости, Имс отключает его окончательно, оборачивается к Артуру и делает нетерпеливый жест рукой, мол, давай уже выкладывай, с чем приперся.

Артур нервничает. Имс отчетливо понимает это по тому, как Артур нервно трет пальцы, дергает манжеты, как отводит глаза вниз, избегая прямого взгляда Имса.

Да что за херня?

\- Выкладывай, зачем пришел, - предлагает Имс.

Раздражение еще булькает где-то внутри, но желания немедленно прибить Артура, какое жгло его еще пару часов назад, уже нет. У Артура явно шалят нервы, и тут Имс до кучи еще вспоминает, что последнее время Артур вообще выглядит нервозным – в суматохе сегодняшнего дня из памяти Имса напрочь вылетели все его наблюдения и размышления предыдущих дней.

\- Я хочу извиниться, - глухо говорит Артур, повесив голову и разглядывая что-то у Имса на паркете. – Я был неправ сегодня.  
\- О боже! Ты уж определись, пупсик. То спускаешь на меня всех собак, то прощения просишь…  
\- Извини.  
\- Да ладно, проехали. Ты выпьешь что-ни…  
\- Ты меня прощаешь? – вдруг спрашивает Артур низким густым голосом.

У парня серьезные проблемы, думает Имс. Однозначно переутомление, а кто бы не переутомился, постоянно общаясь с Домиником Коббом? Имс, как всегда, решает свести все к шутке – так проще жить. Меньше драмы, и вы сами не заметите, как к вам потянутся люди.

\- Ты еще на колени встань, Артур, - хмыкает Имс, прикидывая, что эпопея растянется как минимум на час: пока они выпьют, пока Артур расслабится, пока Имсу удастся его выпроводить так, чтобы было необидно…

И вот тут, именно в этот момент, вечер однозначно перестает быть томным. Причем происходит это мгновенно и внезапно, с сокрушительной грацией обрушившегося на голову метеорита – по крайней мере, именно так ощущает себя Имс.

Потому что сразу после его идиотской фразы Артур опускается на колени, одним гладким, изящным движением, прямо у ног Имса.

Одной этой своей выходкой Артур умудряется в считанные доли секунды, напрочь и абсолютно, лишить Имса способности соображать.

То есть совершенно.

Принудительно опустошенный мозг Имса может только абстрактно регистрировать доступные ему сейчас картинки: темную макушку Артура с парой непослушных завитков на затылке, опущенные плечи, в такой же полосатой рубашке, какую Имс рассматривал несколько дней назад, виднеющиеся в воротнике выступающие позвонки, невозможно трогательные, позу безусловного подчинения, сцепленные за спиной руки…

\- Арти, ты что?.. – шокированно шепчет Имс. – Ты что творишь? Господи!

Никакой реакции, и Имса на мгновение заливает дикая паника. Что, блядь, здесь происходит?! Имс чувствует, как в нем снова вскипает злость, но это еще хуже, чем было днем – тогда он злился по понятной причине, а теперь он злится от беспомощности, он не знает, как реагировать и что делать, и никак не похоже, чтобы Артур хоть немного облегчил ему ситуацию.

В сознании мелькает смутное сожаление-желание, что вот было бы неплохо кого-нибудь как следует прибить, так, чтобы выпустить все злость наружу, так, чтобы сбить в кровь костяшки пальцев, как же его заебали все эти закидоны-то!..

\- Артур! – гаркает Имс. – Посмотри на меня, немедленно!

Артур поднимает голову, лицо у него пустое-пустое, как у манекена, и только глаза полыхают янтарными отблесками, и вот тут паззл у Имса в голове наконец складывается окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Паника. Вот, точно – это паника, Имс как будто слышит чей-то очень холодный и спокойный голос внутри своей головы. Голос еще советует немедленно успокоиться, взять себя в руки и – сменяется тысячеголосым хором, оглушающей какофонией других голосов. Пустота в голове у Имса пропадает на раз, там теперь вместо нее кто-то что-то кричит, кто-то советует, кто-то объясняет, и Имсу хочется заорать во всю глотку – да заткнитесь все вы, я ничего не понимаю, что мне делать-то?! Захлопните пасти, дайте мне сосредоточиться, я тут, блядь, в критической ситуации!

Надо как-то справиться с собой, надо взять себя в руки, он может, он сильный, он со всем справиться, как всегда, и вот с этой проблемой, которая стоит на коленях у его ног, чуть ли не вжимаясь лицом ему в пах – с этой проблемой он справится тоже.

Как только уймет хор эмоций в мозгу и сообразит, что делать.  
Что вообще делают в таких ситуациях? Ох пиздец, вот он попал! Степень по психологии еще отнюдь не гарантирует всеведения.

Так, хорошо. Сосредоточиться. Вспомнить-вспомнить-вспомнить, главное, успокоиться, и все всплывет само, на раз-два. Черт, никто никогда не упоминал, что в перечень инструкций при оказании первой помощи должен входить список первоначальных действий доминанта.

Охуенный вечер.

Ладно, хорошо. Неважно, что он думает, знает или не знает, но уж умение сыграть кого-угодно – этого у него никто не отнимет. Притвориться тем, кем нужно – вот его главное призвание, вот именно в этом Имс еще ни разу не облажался, и впредь этого тоже не случится.  
Вдох, выдох… Иии, начали!

\- Артур! – говорит Имс, сам поражаясь спокойной уверенности в собственном голосе. – Подними голову, смотри на меня, слушай внимательно.

Артур – абсолютное послушание, тотальное внимание, и где-то на периферии мелькает мысль, что было бы очень хорошо, если бы Артур хотя бы изредка вот так слушал его во время разработки операций. Но Имс отмахивается от посторонних мыслей, не сейчас, не время, когда у него на руках кризис, и он пытается справиться с ним, вслепую нащупывая дорогу.

Кажется, надо говорить простыми, короткими и понятными фразами? Как с детьми? Блядь, с детьми опыта у Имса еще меньше, чем с сабмиссивами – про этих он хотя бы когда-то читал.

Ну и смотрел пару раз порно, напоминает внутренний голос.

Имс отмахивается от внутреннего голоса, который как всегда дает о себе знать очень некстати, и протягивает руку, касаясь волос Артура. Это кажется правильным, и тут же дает результат – Артур подставляется под руку, чуть ли не закатывая глаза, и Имсу стоит очередного миллиона нервных клеток сдержаться и не отдернуть руку.

Он пропускает между пальцев мягкие пряди и произносит, стараясь, чтобы в голосе звучала и мягкость, и приказ одновременно:

\- Артур, ты правильно сделал, что пришел. Я тебя прощаю, все хорошо. Ты молодец, Артур, ты умница. 

Глаза у Артура полузакрыты, Имс совершенно неуместно опять замечает, какие у него длинные и густые ресницы, мысленно одергивает себя и продолжает:

\- Ты сейчас встанешь, я отведу тебя в спальню, уложу в кровать, и ты заснешь. Понятно?  
\- Да, Имс, - отвечает Артур.  
\- Ты молодец, - повторяет Имс. – Завтра все будет хорошо.

Артур послушно встает с колен, и Имс ведет его за руку в спальню. 

\- Раздевайся, - говорит Имс, поворачиваясь к шкафу, чтобы достать дополнительное одеяло – ему почему-то кажется, что Артура в таком состоянии надо укрыть получше. 

Когда Имс через минуту поворачивается обратно, ему хочется надавать самому себе пощечин – черт, он же забыл, что сейчас все, что бы он ни сказал, Артур воспринимает как приказ. И пожалуйста – Артур стоит у края кровати абсолютно голый, кожа в тонких желтых лучах света, падающего из коридора, кажется мягко-медной, гладкой и сладкой…

Так, стоп! Никакой не сладкой, что за бред.

\- Ложись, - командует Имс, стараясь не пялиться. 

Это стыдно и неуместно, это выходит за всякие рамки, но он не может не разглядывать Артура: при всем своем воображении, которым Имс так гордится, он и представить не мог, что Артур НАСТОЛЬКО хорош.

Он укладывает Артура в постель, поправляет подушки и одеяла, плотнее подтыкая края, и снова гладит его по волосам, повторяя:

\- Ты молодец, сейчас спи, спи…

И Артур закрывает глаза, и, кажется, действительно засыпает, по крайней мере, дыхание его выравнивается, и лицо приобретает умиротворенное выражение, что Имс расценивает как маленькую личную победу.

Он возвращается в гостиную и снова достает убранную было бутылку Миддлтона. Ему надо выпить, потому что он чувствует себя так, будто пробежал марафон и не уверен, удастся ли ему сделать еще хоть одно движение.

Но, все-таки, вроде он справился. На первый взгляд. Артур спит, а у Имса впереди есть ночь, чтобы можно было придумать, что делать дальше. Чтобы он мог хотя бы собрать информацию, что вообще делают в таких ситуациях и почему он опять – опять! – попал в какое-то неизвестное ему дерьмо.

Потому что, когда твой коллега, о способности которого разнести голыми руками небольшой городок ты знаешь не понаслышке, падает перед тобой на колени и тычется лицом тебе в ладонь, а у тебя при этом встает так крепко и быстро, что хочется завыть в голос и вжать это лицо себе в пах – вот это очень дерьмовая ситуация.

***

Имс просыпается на следующее утро в полном раздрае. У него дико болит шея и правое плечо, голова чугунная, а в глаза, пока он спал, кто-то насыпал цемента, и тот прямо там и превратился в бетон, не давая ресницам разлепиться.

Имсу себя ужасно жалко, потому что надо вставать и тащиться в офис, а хочется залечь в ванну с каким-нибудь детективом, а потом долго, часа полтора как минимум, пить кофе и курить первые утренние сигареты. 

И какого черта он заснул на диване, а не на кровати? Черт, надо было все же вчера перебороть лень и заставить себя перебраться в спальню. И тут же, рывком, приходят воспоминания.

Имс подпрыгивает, переходя из горизонтального положения прямо в вертикальное.

Артур!

В квартире – полная и идеальная тишина, если не считать собственного заполошного дыхания.

Имс напряженно прислушивается, чтобы приготовиться к любому развитию событий, но вокруг все так же тихо. Имс, который и так всегда ходит бесшумно, как кошка, старается быть еще тише, если это вообще возможно, и крадется на цыпочках к спальне.

Через минуту он, уже не таясь, проверяет кухню, ванную и прихожую – в прихожей нет плаща Артура, а в квартире нет никаких следов Артура, и если бы не запах чужого одеколона, которым все еще пахнет наволочка имсовой подушки в спальне, можно было бы со спокойной совестью решить, что все это Имсу привиделось.

Спьяну, например. Или приснилось – от переутомления. 

Кровать в спальне застелена идеально, и все, все сделано для того, чтобы Имс мог позволить себе думать о прошлом вечере, как о галлюцинации или слишком ярком сне, но – и, возможно, это ошибка, Имс понимает, - подушка пахнет Артуром.

Само собой, Имс не постеснялся ее как следует обнюхать, сразу после того, как удостоверился, что он в квартире один, и проверил тотем.

Артур был здесь прошлым вечером, а потом Имс провел всю ночь до рассвета, набивая мозги всяческой информацией про БДСМ, доминантов, сабмиссивов, эротическом обмене властью, ограничении свободы, сенсорной депривации, цепях, кнутах, и прочей хуйне. 

Теперь в голове у Имса такой бардак, что он вовсе не прочь, чтобы его тоже кто-нибудь отшлепал, может быть, тогда хоть что-то встанет на место.

Имс со стоном запускает руки себе в волосы и тупо смотрит в зеркало. Из зеркала на него так же тупо таращится небритый мужик с обкусанными губами, синяками под глазами и полной растерянностью в взоре. 

Если бы Имсу кто-нибудь показал его самого со стороны вот в таком состоянии, Имс бы очень сильно засомневался, что эта особь в принципе может управлять собственной жизнью, не говоря уж о том, чтобы хотя бы временно принимать на себя ответственность за других.

Остается надеяться, что это была экстраординарная ситуация, которая больше не повторится. Имсу больше не хочется выяснять, есть ли у Артура фантазия, и насколько хорошо она развита. Теперь бы как-то справиться со своей…

Кошмар и ужас.

Вот, что называется, полюбопытствовал.

***

В офисе тишь да гладь. Все сидят по местам, кроме Кобба – тот у Сайто, выясняет, есть ли возможность узнать, где объект, и что делать дальше. 

Ариадна и Юсуф откровенно бездельничают – пока нету Кобба, и, соответственно, информации, как будут развиваться события дальше, особенно напрягаться нет никакого смысла.

Артур опять копается в высокоорганизованной свалке на своем столе.

День проходит как обычно – каждый занят своим делом, или успешно делает вид, что занят. Ариадна читает электронную книжку, Юсуф нацепил наушники и, судя по движениям его глаз, явно смотрит кино на лэптопе.

Артур продолжает копаться, Имс продолжает рассматривать его из-за свежевозведенного бумажного заграждения. 

За все утро они не обменялись ни единым словом.

Имсу хочется залезть на стенку. 

Первые пару часов в офисе, когда Имс понимает, что Артур не настроен не то чтобы обсуждать вчерашние события, но даже вспоминать о них – Имс ощущает громадное облегчение, и ничего более. Проблемы нет, так что и беспокоиться не о чем, не так ли? Все чудесно. Тем более, что Артур сам намекнул на это более чем прозрачно, так тщательно прибрав за собой.

С кем не бывает – от переутомления еще и не то выкинешь. В таком ключе Имс размышляет приблизительно до полудня, когда он вдруг понимает, что нет – его такое положение дел решительно не устраивает.

Он что – китайский болванчик? Захотели – поставили сюда, захотели – туда, понадобилось – повернули лицом, не понадобилось – задвинули лицом к стенке?

Ну уж нет! В конце концов, у него вчера чуть нервный срыв не случился, и все по вине Артура! Естественно, что как минимум он может потребовать объяснений!

Не говоря уж о том, что он все утро просто не может оторвать от Артура глаз.

И с этим надо что-то делать, так же как и с тем, что образ коленопреклоненного Артура так никуда и не девается от внутреннего взора – и, на минуточку, влечет за собой соответствующую реакцию.

Короче, так это дело не оставишь, понимает Имс. Так что, когда Юсуф и Ариадна отправляются на ланч, он, не размышляя долго, встает и подходит к Артуру, который как раз очень кстати возится в крохотной кухоньке, воюя с кофемашиной.

\- Артур, - говорит Имс.  
\- Слушаю тебя, Имс, - отвечает Артур, не прекращая борьбы с кофеваркой.

Имсу хочется схватить его за плечи и встряхнуть. Артур даже не удосуживается обернуться к нему, откровенно намекая, что ему не до Имса с какими-то дурацкими вопросами.

У Имса будто падает какая-то планка. Ему уже плевать на все: на свою вчерашнюю панику, на то, что в голове феноменальная каша, потому что пласт информации, обрушившейся на него со прошлого вечера такой гигантский, что только на осознание потребуется как минимум неделя, плевать на то, что до вчерашнего дня он как мог старался избегать сложностей такого рода, на то, что Артур всегда представлялся ему самым занудным существом на свете – что, как выяснилось, мало соответствует действительности. Плевать на то, что он, очевидно, лезет туда, куда категорически не стоит соваться, потому что все, что он узнал, явно слишком, чересчур, сложно и геморройно, что это все – явно не для него.

Все, чего Имс желает сейчас – в конце концов, выяснить, с какой стороны он тут сам, как все это касается его и как все это касается Артура.

А больше всего, если уж начистоту, ему хочется, чтобы Артур еще раз, хотя бы еще один раз, снова взглянул на него так, будто Имс для него и солнце, и луна в одном флаконе, как будто ничего лучше не существовало, не существует и не будет существовать во всей вселенной. Как будто он – все, что Артуру нужно в жизни.

Бесценное ощущение, и надо сделать все, чтобы его вернуть. Любой ценой.

\- Что, Имс? – спрашивает Артур, наконец-то оторвавшись от кофеварки и повернувшись к Имсу.

Имс внимательно смотрит на его руки: Артур перекрестил их на груди, и не надо особенно гадать, что это классическая защитная поза. Ясно без объяснений, что Артур настроен на защиту и не намеревается отвечать ни на какие вопросы.

Ну что ж, значит, обойдемся без вопросов. Сегодня Имс гораздо подкованнее, чем вчера.

\- Артур, посмотри на меня, - низким голосом приказывает Имс. Вступать в пререкания он тоже не намерен.

Артур упорно смотрит в сторону, Имс ждет. У Моэма сказано: «чем больше артист, тем больше у него пауза», а Имс считает себя весьма неплохим артистом. Артур не выдерживает и встречается с Имсом взглядом, и вот тут наступает момент перелома, момент, от которого зависит развитие всей игры:

\- Поцелуй меня, - приказывает Имс, и не остается больше ничего, кроме как ждать.

Он сделал свой ход, теперь очередь за Артуром, ему решать. 

Артур медленно скользит взглядом по лицу Имса. Имсу кажется, что он чувствует этот взгляд на ощупь: как он легким, невесомым движением проходит по бровям, по морщинкам на лбу, снова глаза в глаза, по щеке, и замирает на губах. Имсу страшно хочется облизнуться, потому что губы враз пересыхают, но он боится сделать лишнее движение, боится помешать, спугнуть – и тянет, тянет свою паузу. Он тоже не отводит взгляда от лица Артура, словно по новой впитывая в себя давно знакомые черты: две вертикальные складочки между густыми бровями, даже на вид шелковыми и гладкими, карие глаза цвета верескового меда, прозрачная, немного смуглая кожа, на которой так соблазнительно расцветает румянец, нежный рот изумительной формы, изогнутый как старинный лук…

… и этот рот медленно приближается ко рту Имса, замирает на волосок от его губ, и можно сделать всего лишь одно движение, чтобы ощутить его на себе, это должно быть восхитительно, но надо вытерпеть, сдержаться и тогда…

\- Можно? – выдыхает Артур, до странности неуверенно и нерешительно, как будто не верит, как будто не Имс только что велел ему это сделать, как будто он ослышался, и сейчас все обернется по-другому…  
\- Можно, - разрешает Имс и ему, и себе, и вот оно, господи, это не может быть так хорошо, так пленительно, так невыразимо прекрасно, что опять на раз отказывает рассудок.

Рот у Артура удивительный, нежный и сладкий, Имс не торопится, смакуя, как губы скользят по губам, это так вкусно, словно он до этого ни разу толком не целовался, и хочется растянуть момент навсегда, но ничего не получается, потому что Артур высовывает язык и начинает вылизывать Имсу рот, снаружи и изнутри, толкаясь глубже, проходясь кончиком языка по чувствительной поверхности неба, и поцелуй из разряда «охуенно» враз переходит в разряд «божественно». Имс теряет терпение, притягивает Артура к себе за шею, и ощущение упругих завитков под пальцами, как и накануне, абсолютно упоительно.

Время выключается на неопределенный период, и они стоят в обнимку секунды или столетия, потому что больше все равно ничего не нужно.

Хотя нет.  
Это Имс поторопился.   
Нужно.

\- Пойдем ко мне, - шепчет он в губы Артуру, и тот согласно мычит, тоже Имсу в рот.

То, что Артура не нужно тянуть за собой за руку, Имс понимает только в такси. С другой стороны, отпускать артурову руку сейчас тоже нет никакой необходимости, поэтому Имс и не отпускает, продолжая гладить теплую ладонь большим пальцем. Артур откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза.

Главное – продержаться подольше, думает Имс.

***

Главное – продержаться подольше, думает Имс. За последние две недели эта мысль превратилась в нечто вроде мантры или молитвы, которой Имс пытается хотя бы частично обуздать свое либидо в присутствии Артура.

Получается с переменным успехом. Иногда Имс думает, что недалеко то время, когда он окончательно познает дзен, после чего его можно будет смело отправлять в какую-нибудь уютную усадьбу, где ласковый доктор станет беседовать с ним задушевным голосом.

Потому что Имс сходит с ума. От Артура. И пока что все выглядит так, что процесс этот необратим.

Они в квартире у Артура. Артур, в чем мать родила, стоит на коленях на толстом белом ковре в своей минималистичной спальне, опираясь на кулаки, ноги раздвинуты, голова опущена. Такая поза особенно выгодно подчеркивает прекрасно развитые мускулы плеч и спины, обрисовывает бицепсы и длинные предплечья. Имс никогда не подозревал раньше, что Артур находится в такой изумительной физической форме. На самом деле Имс никогда и не задумывался о физической форме Артура, без особого интереса полагая, что все эти модные и отлично скроенные костюмчики как раз и призваны скрыть тщедушное телосложение.

Теперь Имс удивляется, как это Артур не додумался подрабатывать моделью для рекламы нижнего белья. То, что Артуру могла прийти такая идея, уже не вызывает у Имса никаких сомнений. Этот новый Артур, которого Имс (во всех смыслах) познает последнее время, способен абсолютно на все.

Глухой, низкий стон возвращает Имса в белую спальню. В руках у Имса новехонький флоггер, восемнадцать хвостов, и мягкая, густого шоколадного оттенка кожа плети потрясающе гармонирует со смуглой кожей Артура.

Артуру запрещено разговаривать, и Имс наслаждается прерывистыми вздохами и просительными стонами, которые издает Артур, когда Имс легко и медленно ведет флоггером вниз, от плечей, по спине вдоль позвоночника к ягодицам и останавливается, словно в раздумьях, куда двинуться дальше.

Артур называет это «сценой». Имс – про себя – называет это инсталляцией, однако благоразумно держит это определение при себе: Артур настроен серьезно, и не расположен шутить на тему этих их забавных игр. Когда они заняты работой, или ужинают в ресторане, или просто едут в такси, короче говоря, когда они вне «сцены», Имс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не хихикать и не зубоскалить. Если честно, все это кажется ему таким смешным и нарочитым, что держать серьезную морду очень сложно и требует усилий. Имс самокритично считает, что доминант из него на редкость херовый, но – и это главный момент – если Артур хочет, чтобы он был доминантом, то да, он им будет. Имс может сыграть любую роль, а для Артура он готов быть всем, совершенно всем, что Артур только не захочет.

Ключевое слово здесь – Артур хочет. Как уже было сказано, Имс сходит с ума и готов на все.

Кстати, интересно, что во время самой «сцены» желания веселиться Имс вовсе не ощущает.

\- Сделай так, чтобы мне было интересно на тебя смотреть, - говорит Имс, щекоча хвостами плетки поясницу Артура.

Артур послушно наклоняется чуть вперед, чтобы сохранить равновесие, заводит руки за спину и разводит себе ягодицы, открывая себя для Имса. Имс бросает один только взгляд и тут же закрывает глаза, стараясь дышать глубоко и медленно и успокоиться, потому что, в принципе, от этой картинки уже можно кончить.

Артур ждет. Имс знает, что про себя тот ехидно усмехается: во всех этих «сценах» Имс четко ощущает элемент соревновательности, вопрос «кто кого» будто висит в воздухе.

Ладно. Не было еще такого, чтобы Имс не принял вызов.  
Он ведет флоггером ниже, туда, где кожа Артура приобретает более темный оттенок густой карамели. Имс разглядывает чуть припухшую кожу вокруг ануса – там все блестит от смазки, Артур растягивал себя перед тем, как они начали. Имс был вынужден усесться в кресло и сделать вид, что читает газету, иначе все закончилось бы еще на этом этапе.

Кажется, даже в пубертатном периоде у Имса не случалось таких гормональных вспышек, как в эти дни.

Имс делает легкое, почти неуловимое движение кистью, и хвосты плетки шлепают по натянутой промежности, задевают поджавшиеся яйца, захлестывают член. Имс прекрасно знает, что это не больно, в конце концов, он тренировался как сумасшедший, ставя опыты на себе, прямо как ученые средневековья, чтобы отработать силу удара (шлепал, правда, по бедру, на остальное не хватило душевных сил). Не сказать, чтобы было приятно, особенно поначалу, но это того стоило, сейчас это очевидно.

Артур вздрагивает всем телом и ахает так, что Имс понимает – пора. Иначе все кончится прямо сейчас, а этого пока не хочется.

\- Держись руками за кровать, - командует Имс.

Артур вцепляется в раму кровати, прогибает спину развратным кошачьим движением, подставляется откровенно, распутно, приглашающе.

Идеально.

Имс встает на колени позади Артура и нажимает пальцем на вход. Вот сейчас под подушечкой пальца ясно ощущается пульсация. Имс водит пальцем по кругу, толкаясь внутрь кончиком, но только совсем чуть-чуть, не вставляя палец внутрь. Он знает, что будет дальше. И через минуту такого кружения Артур не выдерживает, выпячивает зад еще сильнее, сам натягивается на палец Имса, вертит бедрами и ноет, ноет, ноет сорванными гортанными сиплыми стонами, от которых у Имса закладывает уши, и кровь бьет в барабанные перепонки с силой ниагарского водопада.

\- Можешь говорить, - разрешает Имс, прекращая дразнить, и впихивает сразу еще два пальца.  
\- Пожалуйста, Имс, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Имс… - тут же заводит Артур. – Еще-еще-ещеее…

Каждый раз в этот момент Имс простреливает удивлением и почти болью в закаменевшем члене – кажется, завестись еще сильнее уже невозможно, но Артур добивается этого на раз, охрипшим голосом, сбивающимся дыханием, жадной мольбой.

Это отдельное наслаждение, слушать, как Артур просит. Именно ради этого стоит терпеть, напрягаться, пережимать себе член, когда уж совсем невмоготу, потому что эти просьбы выкидывают Имса на какой-то совсем другой уровень, гораздо выше того, когда речь идет о простом физическом удовольствии. Все, что слетает с губ Артура в такие моменты, каким-то образом выносит сознание Имса в астрал, где оно балансирует на грани полного отключения.

\- Хочешь меня? – спрашивает Имс, вынимая пальцы.  
\- Хочу, хочу, ну Имс, пожалуйста, - лихорадочной скороговоркой выпаливает Артур, опять нетерпеливо подается назад.

Имс не двигается, ждет. Любуется. Артур отчаянно вертит бедрами, прижимается животом к коленям, выпячивает зад, стараясь потереться об Имса, беспомощно ерзает и продолжает:

\- Ну же, ну давай, Имс… Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, блядь, я же сейчас спущу, давай же!..

Все это звучит в ушах Имса каким-то ангельским пением.

Он подтягивает Артура за бедра к себе, прижимается головкой и втискивается внутрь медленно, сводя с ума и себя, и Артура. Артур сначала сжимается, вот сейчас все и кончится… но тут же расслабляется и сам, сам натягивается, быстрым нетерпеливым движением, жадный, открытый, требовательный Артур.

Имс сам не замечает, как начинает вдалбливаться размеренными длинными толчками, как они начинают оба стонать в такт своим движениям, как постепенно увеличивается темп. В копчике и затылке сворачивается огненная спираль, чтобы выстрелить через несколько секунд, и Имс кладет одну ладонь Артуру на поясницу, тяжело, рука кажется почти неподъемной, а во вторую забирает его яйца, слегка сжимает, балдея от ощущения бархатной кожи под пальцами.

\- Давай, Артур, вместе, сейчас…

Они кончают вместе, долгими скручивающими спазмами, и вместе воют, как звери, потому что такой оргазм, один на двоих, будто выкручивает все мышцы и кости с двойной силой, выворачивает их наизнанку.

На секунды отключается сознание, и это невъбенно прекрасно, просто не передать словами.

Артур умопомрачительно ебется, да и про себя Имс, кажется, может сказать то же самое, если уж начистоту и без лишней скромности.

Видимо, у них талант. Охуенный такой талант, один на двоих.

***

Скучать Имсу не приходится. Они едва успевают закончить одно дело, с тем самым сбежавшим на вертолете объектом (оказалось, что объект год стоял в очереди за потомством какой-то кошки охуенно редкой породы и помчался наконец-то получить свое долгожданное сокровище), как Имс сразу соглашается на предложение Кобба принять участи во втором. На этот раз предполагаются всего лишь какие-то эксперименты: выясняется, что Кобб, обретя легальный статус, решил также вернуть себе статус в научной среде и теперь пишет монографию с таким заумным названием, что Имс боится лишний раз о нем вспоминать.

Что ж, каждый развлекается как может. Кто такой Имс, чтобы осуждать других? Он наслаждается своим неожиданным романом, ловит кайф от всего: от затухающего нью-йоркского лета, от дурацкого американского кофе в здоровенных картонных стаканов, который притаскивает Артур по утрам, возвращаясь с пробежки, и разрешает пить Имсу прямо в своей белой спальне, потому что Имс засоня, и ему лень лезть из кровати, даже ради кофе. От ланчей на открытых верандах, после которых они болтаются по Пятой Авеню, лениво переругиваясь, на что потратить послеполуденные часы: на Музейную Милю или же просто на беспечное шатание по бутикам. От вечеров, проведенных в театрах и джазовых клубах, от узких проулков на задворках этих клубов, где грубые кирпичные стены, и где так удобно зажимать и тискать Артура, невзирая на попытки сопротивления. Впрочем, им обоим ясно, что сопротивление это насквозь фальшивое, и если ночь беззвездная и темная, Имсу, как правило, быстро удается заставить Артура сдаться и начать жадно отвечать. В первые минуты Артур еще что-то бормочет про людей и приличия, но, во-первых, Имс плевать хотел на людей и приличия, а во-вторых, сам Артур ведет себя настолько непристойно, выгибаясь в руках в попытке прижаться теснее, оттягивает шарф, подставляя горло, издает такие алчные бессвязные звуки, что Имсу каждый раз кажется, что он сейчас рехнется окончательно. Потому что каждый раз это – как чертов термоядерный взрыв, и непонятно, как потом вновь удается собрать мозги в кучу, а тело слепить заново из той пульсирующей восторгом каши, в которую оно превращается тоже каждый гребаный раз.

А затем, блестя пьяными глазами, они возвращаются домой, чтобы продолжить, и терпения едва хватает на то, чтобы не начать раздевать друг друга прямо на глазах у консьержа, зато уж в лифте их точно ничего не сдерживает. 

Артур совершенно ненасытный, отзывчивый до того, что иногда Имсу мерещится, что он напрямую касается нервных окончаний на теле Артура. Они каждую ночь трахаются до потери сознания, до отказывающих ног, до дрожащих губ, и Имс, глядя в мутные от вожделения карие глаза видит там отражение своих собственных, абсолютно безумных глаз.

Имс очень хорошо отдает себе отчет, что нечаянно, непредсказуемо вляпался в настоящую l’amour fatal, в то, чего избегал всю жизнь да и не очень-то верил в ее существование, но кто же может предсказать такие вещи? Но теперь он готов глотку перегрызть тому, кто посмеет отобрать это у него, хотя вероятность повстречать такого человека стремиться к нулю. Да что там говорить, Имс не знает ни одного человека, который может осмелится и попытаться вмешаться в его личную жизнь.

И это тоже фатальная ошибка, потому что, конечно же, такой человек существует.

***

Имс валяется на диване с газетой. Диван стоит у настежь открытого французского окна, поэтому у Имса в руках кроме газеты, выполняющей чисто декоративную функцию, еще и сигарета. Артур наверняка бы принялся зудеть, но его нет, он в офисе, занимается очередной проблемой Кобба – переписку с рецензентами хитрый Доминик повесил на координатора, напирая на то, что если кому и удастся справиться с этой проблемой, только человеку такой исключительной организованности как Артур.

Туманные колечки сигаретного дыма смешиваются с плывущим в комнату запахом близкой осени, растворяются в какофонии полуденного мегаполиса, пропадая на фоне бледного неба. Имс ерзает по дивану, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – черт возьми, ему уже далеко не семнадцать, а хорошая физическая форма отнюдь не отменяет болей в перегруженной за последнее время пояснице, и вот именно в этот момент случается то, что в пафосных романах принято обозначать как «начало конца». Имс еще не знает, что это оно, и ничто не екает в его сердце и прочих органах, когда при очередном его движении из-под диванной подушки на пол выпадает артуров молескин.

Да, ящик Пандоры иногда приобретает вот такую, насквозь прозаическую форму.

Любопытство – это порок, неоспоримый тезис, с которым Имс всегда соглашался публично, посмеиваясь в глубине души. Любопытство для человека его рода занятий – это как способность дышать, необходимое качество, без которого никуда.

Поэтому у Имса не возникает и тени сомнений, когда он протягивает руку за пухлым блокнотом, перетянутом черной лентой, и начинает листать толстые шелковистые страницы, густо исписанные быстрым косым артуровым почерком.

Имс особенно не вчитывается, потому что большая часть записей имеет явно деловой характер, да к тому же пестрит непонятными сокращениями и загадочными значками – ну что же, он так и предполагал, что Артур использует какую-то свою, отличную от принятой, систему стенографии. 

Через пять минут любопытство Имса уже на грани угасания: все оказывается совсем не так таинственно и привлекательно, как он всегда представлял себе, наблюдая, как Артур трепетно следит за своим молескином, как тщательно прячет его во внутренний карман пиджака.

Вчера, должно быть, записная книжечка выпала, когда Имс вытряхивал Артура из одежды, вот прямо на этом диване.

Имс уже готов отложить молескин на журнальный столик, в самом деле, пора уже подумать о том, чем они займутся вечером, когда Артур явится с работы, и о том, что в холодильнике нету ничего, кроме усохшего куска козьего сыра и полупустой банки коктейльных луковиц. Имс тянется к пепельнице, чтобы сунуть туда окурок, блокнот вываливается у него из руки и открывается на странице, вверху которой четкими печатными буквами выведено: «Имс».

И все планы на вечер идут прахом. 

***

Под записью с его именем очень подробный план. Или нет, не план, это скорее стратегия. Доскональная, тщательно прописанная, пространная, включающая возможные варианты развития ситуации, предусматривающая разнообразные пути решения, снабженная исчерпывающими тактическими выкладками. Дополненная длиннейшим списком литературы, ссылками на источники, гораздо, гора-аздо полнее, чем тот, что совсем недавно был составлен Имсом для себя самого. Надо отдать Артуру должное – это гигантская работа. Такая, какой можно восхищаться и ставить в пример как образец основательного подхода к планированию.

Имсу даже немного завидно, он сам делал это гораздо более хаотично. С другой стороны, времени у него было тоже меньше, и обстоятельства были, как ни крути, все же более стрессовыми, чем у Артура.

Хотя, конечно, были и промашки.

Теперь мозг Имса начинает подкидывать ему все шероховатости, за которые он цеплялся, пока хозяин пребывал в экстазе. К примеру, тот случай, когда Имс спросил у Артура, что он может с ним делать. Что Артур позволит ему делать с собой. Артур в тот момент как-то замялся с ответом, Имс тогда еще подумал, что спросил не вовремя – они уже лежали в постели, и было, откровенно говоря, не до разговоров.

Теперь ясно, что Артур действительно растерялся – очень может быть, что попросту забыл подсунуть Имсу перечень разрешенных и недопустимых действий. Все, о чем Артур смог тогда вспомнить, было требование не оставлять следов на видимых местах, а ведь по идее, для опытного саба того типа, который старался разыграть Артур, такой перечень – вещь первой необходимости, и должен включать минимум еще несколько пунктов.

Что ж… Имса давно научили, что надо уметь проигрывать. Да и обстоятельства тогда, право слово, были не в пример опаснее, чем сейчас.

Следовало бы восхититься тем, как Артур обыграл его по всем фронтам и направлениям. Да чего уж там, Артур его просто сделал, обвел вокруг пальца, как последнего простака. Надо отдать Артуру должное, Имс вовсе не легкий противник. Но - случается с каждым, в конце концов, красиво сесть в лужу – это тоже надо уметь.

Так какого лысого черта Имс чувствует себя так, как будто кто-то грубыми пальцами бесцеремонно копается у него в грудной клетке, перебирает наощупь, словно прикидывает, пригодится или нет? 

Имс вроде хотел расправиться с каждым, кто посмеет вмешаться? Не стоит искать врагов далеко – каждый из нас может спустить свою жизнь в унитаз более чем успешно. Просто нужно подобрать подходящего размера морковку и в нужный момент подставить ножку – вот и все дела.

***

В офисе поразительно деловая атмосфера. Ариадна клеит очередной макет, Юсуф, с широкими защитными очками на носу рассматривает колбу с содержимым подозрительного цвета, Кобб думает, таращась в потолок с отсутствующим выражением лица, а Артур клацает клавишами клавиатуры как кастаньетами.

Имс останавливается в центе комнаты, чтобы его было всем хорошо видно. Деликатно стучит кончиком карандаша по столу, привлекая внимание остальных. Все прерываются и недоуменно поворачиваются к нему.

\- Ты сегодня не должен был приходить, - сообщает Доминик. 

Кобб как никто умеет замечать очевидные вещи.

Имс подавляет желание раскланяться. Ну честно, было бы весьма в кассу.

\- Дорогие коллеги, - говорит Имс вместо этого хорошо поставленным голосом, каким он разговаривает на презентациях. – Я хочу сделать важное заявление.

Имс прекрасно видит, как сужаются глаза у Артура, превращаясь в узкие щелочки. Когда Артур так делает, в нем особенно заметна становится китайская четвертинка его происхождения. А кроме китайской крови не заметно больше ничего – лицо у Артура дивно непроницаемое, как у памятников народным вождям нынешней коммунистической Поднебесной.

\- Итак, - продолжает Имс, - я пришел сюда, чтобы публично признать свою ошибку. Чтобы отдать дань человеку, которого я безмерно уважаю и ценю. Я говорю о нашем дорогом координаторе.

Ариадна скептически поднимает бровь и уже собирается что-то сказать, но Имс останавливает ее жестом.

\- Как вы все знаете, я неоднократно отзывался об Артуре нелестно, зачастую прилюдно характеризуя его как бесчувственное полено и дубину без воображения. Каюсь, был не прав, сейчас исправлюсь: Артур – вполне чувственное полено и дубина с богатым воображением, - тут Имс поворачивается так, чтобы смотреть Артуру прямо в глаза. – Дорогуша моя, я при всех признаю – ты меня сделал вчистую. Изобретательно и красиво. Твоя игра удалась, это бесспорно, так что вот я перед тобой – воздаю должное. Доволен? Это было круто, Арти, действительно. При всех обещаю больше никогда не звать тебя пупсиком, это прозвище ты уже перерос. 

Как хороший актер, Имс всегда интуитивно чувствует, когда пора заканчивать. Он вынимает из кармана молескин и бережно кладет его перед Артуром.

\- Вот, дарлинг, твоя книжечка. Больше не теряй, - говорит он тихо. – Карта-ключ от входной двери внутри. И я бы тебе советовал поменять код – просто так, на всякий случай. Там осталось слишком много ценного.  
\- Э-э… Имс, - начинает Кобб среди всеобщего молчания, но Имс не настроен слушать Кобба. Только не сейчас.  
\- Доминик, ты уж меня извини, придется тебе найти другого имитатора для своих исследований. Уверен, это будет несложно, я вышлю рекомендации по мейлу, если тебе нужно. У меня форс-мажорные обстоятельства, и мне надо срочно сменить климат и пейзаж. Счастливо оставаться, ребята.

Имс плотно закрывает за собой дверь офиса, и никакого ебаного хуя он не думает в этот момент, что закрывает за собой дверь в прежнюю жизнь.

Что за плебейские ассоциации?

У него все просто заебись, и пусть только кто-нибудь сунется с возражениями. Нет возражений? Ну вот и хорошо.

***

Из Момбасы все видится как-то не так трагично. Ок, в Момбасе все вообще видится по-другому: свалить сюда из Нью-Йорка – это все равно что сбежать с дурной постановки драмы Ибсена в цирк-шапито. Момбаса – это сумасшедший калейдоскоп, где разноцветными стекляшками в африкано-арабских зеркалах отражаются осколки персидской, португальской и британской культур. Здесь на улицах пахнет не бензином и парфюмом класса люкс, а цветами и специями. По утрам, когда Стефания, чернокожая дива шестидесяти трех лет, которая служит у Имса экономкой, приносит ему на балкон густой кофе в фарфоровом наперстке, Имс вдыхает аромат фруктов, что доносится от Мвембе Таяри, самого старого рынка Момбасы. Мвембе Таяри расположен в трех кварталах от особняка Имса в Старом городе, классического образца слияния арабского и португальского стилей в архитектуре, и иногда Имс воображает, что он живет рядом с порталом в другие миры.

Имс гордится своим особняком, из трех этажей, с ярко-охряными стенами и кофейного цвета деревянными ставнями, с выложенным изразцовой плиткой патио, где даже есть мраморный фонтан. Вспоминать о том, как фонтан попал во внутренний двор, Имс не любит, но это ничуть не мешает ему любоваться сверкающими на солнце струями.

Стефания неодобрительно поглядывает на него, с тех самых пор как он вернулся, но Имс не обращает внимания – в конце концов, что может понимать в жизни стокилограммовая тетка за шестьдесят с белым тюрбаном на голове, которая расхаживает в национальных балахонах такой расцветки, что даже у Имса ломит виски?

Имс не делает абсолютно ни-че-го: у него сплин. Имс – англичанин, сплин – это классика жанра для человека с его происхождением, так что Имс мается меланхолией с полным правом и чистой совестью. Для облегчения процесса у него есть великолепно укомплектованный бар, дюжина ящиков кубинских сигар и антикварные английские издания «О сновидении» и «Я и Оно» Зигмунда Фрейда. Занимательное чтение и очень уместное в данных обстоятельствах. Полгода назад, в Нью-Йорке, Имс уже прокололся с непроверенными источниками, а причаститься трудов отцов-основателей никогда не поздно.

Как минимум, стоит почитать на ночь пару страниц, и проблем со сном нет никаких. Есть проблемы со сновидениями, потому что под утро, когда пропекшиеся за ночь улицы Старого города наконец-то начинают остывать и пропитываться океанской влагой, дурное тело бессознательно ищет за спиной кого-то теплого, привычного, без кого зябко и неуютно даже в Кении. Вот блядство, думает Имс в полудреме, закутываясь в простыни. Днем он об этом даже не вспоминает. Это что-то вроде фантомной боли, пройдет само. Наверное.

Но каждый день, когда белое солнце ползет по медному небу к горизонту, Имс сам с собой спорит о том, правильно ли он повел себя тогда в Нью-Йорке? Хорошо, он в курсе, что история не терпит сослагательного наклонения, но все же? Может, не стоило уж так демонстративно и драматично? Может быть, его подвела любовь к театральным эффектам и оскорбленное самолюбие? Может быть, стоило поговорить и выяснить все начистоту? Потому что даже Имс, со всем своим драматическим талантом, наверное, не смог бы сыграть так, как играл тогда Артур. Да и вообще – как-то все же это было чересчур для игры. Слишком лично, слишком нервно, слишком сладко и слишком по-настоящему.

О-о да, отвечает внутренний голос, конечно, разумеется, тебе надо было броситься в ножки и умолять, просить объяснений. Вот тогда бы ты точно попал! Так-то над тобой посмеялись только за спиной, а побежал бы валяться в ногах – так посмеялись бы в лицо. Ты бы, само собой, это пережил бы тоже, но только вот нахера такие обломы? Когда и так все ясно?

Возразить внутреннему голосу нечего, нет никаких внятных аргументов, кроме бессвязных «так не целуются, если не…», «так не отдаются, если не…», «так не смотрят в глаза, если не…»

Короче, полный маразм.

И все начинается по-новой: утро, кофе, гортанные вопли с улицы, казино и бесцельные прогулки по кривым улицам перед тем, как снова забиться в кресло с бутылкой и книгой. И вообще, глупо гадать, как бы все было. Надо смотреть вперед, Имс всегда так делал, и продолжит так делать. Совсем уже скоро, как только закончит с меланхолией.

А фантомные боли пройдут сами, наверняка, он читал.

***

Стефания берет выходной. У нее гигантская семья, и там все время кто-то женится, кто-то рожает, кого-то хоронят, а кого-то крестят. Имс с суеверным ужасом сразу же соглашается на все, только бы лишь не допустить подробностей. Иначе через полчаса он будет чувствовать себя так, будто его засунули внутрь «Саги о Форсайтах», кенийская версия.

Так что в это утро, такое же дивное как и все за последние три месяца, Имс сам варит себе кофе и выходит на улицу, чтобы в соседней лавке купить Таймс. А на пути длиной в шесть футов, отделяющих его дверь от лавки, он нос к носу сталкивается с Артуром. С первого же, самого мимолетного, самого небрежного взгляда Имсу заметно, что Артур выглядит прекрасно, просто блестяще. На нем тонкие узкие светло-коричневые брючки, по-модному подвернутые так, чтобы демонстрировать красивую обнаженную щиколотку, мягкие, низко-вырезанные ботинки из замши цвета вяленого апельсина, и невесомая льняная рубашка, кремовая, не оставляющая никакого простора имсову воображению. 

Имс ужасно наблюдательный. У него взор художника, и он внимателен к мелочам, так что вот. А вовсе не потому, что он жадно ощупывает коллегу и бывшего любовника глазами, потому что не может наглядеться.

Но Имс быстро берет себя в руки. У него там кофе стынет на балконе, и спортивный раздел Таймс шлет ментальные сигналы через подмышку.

\- Какая неожиданная встреча! – светски говорит вежливый Имс.  
\- Действительно, - безмятежно отвечает Артур.

Ладно, Имс сразу понял, что по-быстрому отделаться не удастся. Поэтому он благовоспитанно приглашает Артура на чашечку кофе, и Артур тут же соглашается. Кто бы мог подумать!

***

Имс спешно прикидывает, где у него хранятся запасы какого-нибудь мгновенно действующего яда, торопливо припоминает, насколько он успел разорить гостиную со вчерашнего дня, когда Стефания наводила там порядок, строго напоминает себе держать лицо, ДЕРЖАТЬ ЛИЦО и попутно пытается заткнуть внутри себя странное существо, которое сначала при виде Артура хлопнулось в обморок, а теперь скачет и прыгает вверх тормашками по всему имсову животу.

Все это страшно нервирует, но Имс не подает виду – у него отличный покер-фейс. Тренированный.

Имс учтиво показывает Артуру дом – патио с фонтаном, гостиную и библиотеку на втором, балкон, откуда открывается великолепный вид на крыши Старого города, и где Имс планирует угостить Артура кофе и сластями, которые зачем-то всегда покупает Стефания, хотя Имс тысячу раз говорил ей, что не ест сладкое, выслушать все, что у Артура есть сказать, и выпроводить его к чертовой бабушке. 

Потом можно будет снова вернуться к Фрейду. «Я и Оно» - отличный ответ на все вопросы, особенно если Оно вдруг с утра-пораньше является прямо к вам в дом, когда вы еще только продрали глаза и спустились за газетой.

 

Имс усаживает Артура в огромное плетеное кресло, идет на кухню, по-новой варит кофе, потому что предыдущая порция уже остыла и годится только для промывания труб, выуживает из буфета крошечные кофейные чашки, ставит на поднос кувшин с водой и маленькие вазочки для фисташек и лукума и тащит все это обратно, где Артур просто отбирает у него поднос, плюхает на стол почти не глядя, и положив руку Имсу на затылок, притягивает к себе.

Артур очень сильный, а почти незаметная разница в росте в таком положении очень даже сказывается, и Имс стоит, задеревенев, прижатый носом Артуру куда-то между шеей и плечом, где кожа пахнет горьким одеколоном, корицей и карамелью, и сексом. Артур всегда для него теперь пахнет сексом, и как-то отчетливо ясно, что это не изменится никогда. 

Что-то вроде мгновенно вырабатывающейся зависимости, думает Имс. Но, все-таки, трепетная инженю – не его амплуа, поэтому Имс так и стоит, не двигаясь, опустив руки по швам, как можно равнодушнее и неподвижнее. Потому что – ну какого хера?

Артур тоже молчит, только зарывается носом Имсу в волосы, от теплого дыхания щекотно, и по спине вниз, с плечей по позвоночнику и за пояс штанов, скатываются мурашки.

\- Имс, - шепчет Артур, глухо и хрипло, и Имс как будто видит сейчас, как Артур закрывает глаза, как ресницы тенями ложатся на нежную кожу под глазами, где от уголков в стороны смешливыми лучиками разбегаются морщинки.  
\- Что? – тоже глухим голосом спрашивает Имс. Он прижат лицом к Артуру, и получается невнятно, потому что и губы и нос чуть ли не расплющены об артурову ключицу. –   
\- У меня есть план, - сообщает Артур имсовым волосам.  
\- Мне уже страшно, детка, - отвечает Имс ключице. – Ты меня пугаешь!

Имс несколько секунд воображает себе разные картинки – нет, это была бы не драма, а триллер. Такой, где одного из главных героев убивают прямо на первых минутах, мегатонным взрывом, чтобы ни клочка не осталось…

\- Имс, только вот давай без сцен!  
\- Ну что ты, Арти, сцены – это твой конек…

Артур раздраженно дергается и пытается отпихнуть Имса, но не тут-то было.

Имс уже передумал стоять столбом, поэтому это он теперь держит Артура за шею и талию, и это офигенно удобно и правильно.

И вообще – так, как надо.

\- Слушаю, - говорит Имс. 

На самом деле он уже принял решение: что бы там не предложил Артур, он его все равно не отпустит. Артур должен быть его, это очевидная и неоспоримая истина. Если для этого Артура надо будет ковать в цепи – не вопрос, Имс это устроит, между прочим, у него тут еще и подвал есть, вот как раз и пригодится.

Воображение на этот раз рисует малоприличные картинки, бессвязные, но зато включающие подвальные помещения, блестящие цепи и почему-то пушистые звериные шкуры.

Имс иногда сам удивляется своим ассоциативным рядам.

\- Я придумал план, - говорит в это время Артур, - и мог бы им воспользоваться, и ты знаешь, что с вероятностью 90 процентов он бы сработал. Это очень, ОЧЕНЬ высокий процент успеха.  
\- Я знаю, Арти. Ты чертовски хороший координатор, - заверяет Имс.

И ждет.

\- Но я не хочу использовать этот план, - продолжает Артур.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. Я хочу просто попросить прощения.  
\- Детка! Я только умоляю, давай на этот раз обойдемся без коленопреклоненных поз! – на самом деле пугается Имс и отпускает Артура, чтобы занять оборонительную позицию в кресле.

Да, а еще взять в руки кофейник и быть во всеоружии. Ну просто, чтобы занять руки.

Артур вздыхает и бросает на Имса недовольный взгляд. Конечно, он наверняка рассчитывал, что Имс, который на самом деле терпеть не может сцен, тех самых, которые имеют в виду нормальные люди, и ненавидит романтические объяснения, постарается обойтись без всех этих соплей, но не тут уж было – Имс пребывал в меланхолии, обчитался Фрейда и внимал жизненным перипетиям обширного семейства Стефании.

Имс хочет, чтобы Артур дошел до конца. Сначала фигурально, а потом можно и… не фигурально.

А еще Имсу нравится, что Артур смотрит на него с раздражением – это так нормально!

\- Вот, - сварливым тоном говорит Артур и протягивает Имсу что-то яркое. Приходится поставить кофейник на место.  
\- О, я вижу… А скажи, зачем мне ключ от твоей квартиры, Арти?

Теперь Артур смотрит на него с отвращением, настроение Имса улучшается с каждой секундой.

\- Ты невыносим, мистер Имс!

Имсу хочется петь и веселиться, но он опасается, что Артур его не поймет.

\- Я не люблю Нью-Йорк, Артур…  
\- Имс, прекрати корчить из себя дебила!  
\- Ладно, - сдается Имс, - если ты готов терпеть кенийскую жару…  
\- Да, блядь, готов! И тебя терпеть тоже готов, ты, самовлюбленная скотина! – Артур ужасно похож сейчас на камышового кота: глаза-щелочки, рожа перекошена, того и гляди, выпустит когти.  
\- Ладно, - повторяет Имс. – Начнем осмотр достопримечательностей.

Имс вылезает из кресла, берет Артура за руку и ведет прочь с балкона, в прохладную темноту коридора и к лестнице на третий этаж.

\- Куда мы? – спрашивает Артур.  
\- С риском показаться тебе банальным, пупсик, скажу, что я еще не успел показать тебе спальню. И этот момент кажется мне чрезвычайно подходящим.  
\- Я не против банальностей, - заверяет Артур.  
\- Вспоминая наши предыдущие опыты, я бы ни за что так не подумал, - говорит Имс и подталкивает Артура в спину.

В принципе, уже можно закончить с реверансами. Вроде как не юные барышни на чай собрались.

Кофе, кстати, опять придется вылить.

\- Ты обещал не называть меня пупсиком, - напоминает Артур.  
\- Я передумал, - улыбается Имс и распахивает дверь в спальню.

***

Это самый лучший секс за последние три месяца. Он же и первый за тот же самый срок.

\- Красивая спальня, - говорит Артур, не открывая глаз. Он лежит рядом навзничь, подушки в процессе свалились на пол, но сил поднимать их нет. 

Впрочем, Имсу и не нужна подушка, живот Артура в этом качестве устраивает его более чем. 

\- Что между крышей и потолком? – спрашивает Артур, все так же с закрытыми глазами, и Имс усмехается.

Оказывается, когда Артур не корчит из себя адепта БДСМ, лежать с ним в постели еще интереснее. Еще сто дней тому назад Имс бы не поверил, что так может быть.

С равным соперником всегда интереснее, будь то соревнование, игра, кровать – неважно.

С равным – всегда лучше. По умолчанию.

\- Между крышей и потолком – арсенал, - отвечает Имс, ерзая затылком. – Один из.  
\- Угу, - бурчит Артур так, будто что-то прикидывает.

Хотя почему будто – скорее всего и прикидывает. Этого уже из них не вытравишь, тренированных пройдох с геном авантюризма. Имс лениво раздумывает, сказать ли Артуру, как работает у него система слежения и оповещения, но потом решает не говорить – пусть сам вычислит. Вряд ли это потребует от него больших усилий.

Кроме того, есть более важные темы для обсуждений.

\- Скажи мне, детка, а нахрена ты вообще тогда все это затеял? – интересуется Имс.

Нет, ну правда, интересно же!

\- Черт, я так и знал, что все твое добродушие – наигранное, - фыркает Артур. – Так будешь теперь меня этим доставать?  
\- Да, - честно соглашается Имс. – Буду доставать. Потому что на самом деле я – злопамятный говнюк, а ты только что дал мне в руки такие козыри, не воспользоваться которыми – преступление.  
\- Я прекрасно знал и раньше, что ты говнюк, не обольщайся. Отчасти, это и стало одной из причин, по которым я… кхм, придумал План. Имс, ты был совершенно невыносимым, заносчивым и самодовольным как патентованный индюк, я не знал, чего мне хочется больше – убить тебя или Кобба, который заладил, что ему нужны только лучшие.  
\- Я – лучший, детка, - между делом вклинивается Имс.  
\- Я знаю, - отмахивается Артур. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю? Кто бы сомневался… Ты себе даже представить не можешь, КАК мне хотелось утереть тебе нос! Как мне хотелось сбить с тебя спесь, когда ты толкал речи об отсутствии у меня воображения.  
\- Прости, детка…  
\- О, не извиняйся, я отлично с тобой поквитался, - хихикает Артур и лягает Имса пяткой, когда Имс начинает щипать его за бока. – Мне эта идея пришла в голову совершенно случайно…  
\- … за просмотром порнухи…  
\- Ничего подобного! Я не смотрю порно!  
\- Вот не надо так беспомощно врать! Иначе откуда бы ты понабрался таких идей? Для этих твоих «сцен»?  
\- Ну-у, это было уже потом. А идею я подцепил в одном рабочем сне – тебя тогда с нами не было, дело было уж очень простецкое. Там была та-акая женщина...

Имс скатывается с Артура и укладывается рядом, так, чтобы можно было смотреть в глаза.

\- Вот, об этом теперь я буду рассказывать, когда при мне станут заводить разговоры о внедрении.

Артур снова фыркает и пихает Имса в плечо. Потом, подумав, обводит пальцем татуировку.

\- Ну а вторая причина? – спрашивает Имс, пристроив под голову согнутую в локте руку.  
\- Мне обязательно говорить это вслух? - обреченно вздыхает Артур.   
\- Нет, - покладисто соглашается Имс. – Ты просто можешь сказать, что я – твоя давнишняя мечта, и ты спал и видел, как заполучить меня в свои руки, потому что я самый прекрас…  
\- Да, - перебивает его Артур, тоже приподнимаясь на локте и оказываясь в паре дюймов от Имса. – Все это – да. А, и еще – до кучи! – объект непрерывных эротических фантазий, чтоб уж окончательно расставить точки над «и». Доволен?

И тут Артур снова откидывается на спину, а Имс тупо молчит, потому что никто и никогда, и он в том числе, не готов связно ответить на такое признание, даже если и ждешь его с минуты на минуту.

Так что Имс просто наклоняется и целует Артура, в надежде, что поцелуй окажется полноценной заменой словам. Артур удовлетворенно вздыхает, и Имс ощущает невольное облегчение – слава богу, у него есть возможности выражать свои мысли невербально.

Но какое это все же вселенское блядство, когда отказывает дар речи!

С Артуром Имсу дар речи отказывает регулярно.

Они лежат в тишине, которая нарушается только далекими возгласами и смехом с улицы. 

Наконец Артур говорит таким тоном, которым пользуются, когда хотят сменить тему:

\- Слушай, Имс…  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ты ведь хороший актер? Ты первоклассный имитатор, ну а в реальности? У меня никогда не было возможности выяснить…  
\- Пупсик, ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да.   
\- Здорово.

Через минуту, когда становится ясно, что Артур не собирается продолжать, Имс не выдерживает.

Гребаное любопытство!

\- А что такое?  
\- Да вот я подумал – я был убедителен? Э-э… В роли?  
\- О да, детка, ты был очень убедителен, - соглашается Имс.  
\- Я рад, что мне хоть раз удалось тебя переиграть! – заявляет Артур с удовлетворенным вздохом.   
\- Но, если уже совсем начистоту, были некоторые шероховатости… - тянет Имс.  
\- Перестань.  
\- Спорим, я был бы лучше?  
\- Спорим! На что?   
\- На желание!  
\- Договорились!

Артур улыбается Имсу широкой акульей улыбкой.

\- Что, так хочется меня отшлепать? – хмыкает Имс. – Ты вроде сказал, что отыгрался на полную, нет?

Артур продолжает улыбаться.

Имс судорожно пытается решить: то ли Артур взял его на слабо, то ли на самом деле…

Господи.

\- Не вопрос, детка, - браво говорит Имс, так и ничего не решив. – Только понимаешь, у меня ничего здесь нет. Такого.  
\- Я привез кое-что с собой, - отвечает Артур так, будто речь идет о сувенире для пожилой тетушки, оставшейся старой девой.

И смотри на Имса искоса, чуть приподняв бровь.  
Вот и думай теперь, что это – снова подначка или… или нет.

Имс ощущает горячее желание сбегать вниз, в гостиную, и прильнуть к источнику знаний в виде Фрейда.

С другой стороны, Имсу однозначно ясно, что это будет сейчас… ээ… несколько неуместно. На будущее - надо спрятать Фрейда под матрасом.

Да и – черт! – любопытно. Вот пиздец.

В итоге не остается ничего другого, кроме как вести себя совершенно невозмутимо, надеясь разобраться по ходу дела.

\- Ты все-таки извращенец, дорогуша, - нежно говорит Имс, придвигаясь ближе. - Я всегда это знал.

Артур ничего не отвечает, только усмехается и откидывает простыню.

О да, с Артуром точно не соскучишься.


End file.
